Oh My Goddess! (Ah! My Goddess!)
Introduction Oh My Goddess! (Also called Ah! My Goddess in some releases with the Japanese version saying Aa! Megami-Sama) is a Fantasy-Romantic Comedy Manga series written by Kōsuke Fujishima. Ever since it's release in 1988 as a Manga series, it has been able to produce 5 OVAs, 3 Anime Series Adaptation, 5 Newer OVAs, A Movie, A Light Novel, and 3 console-based games with all of them being Non-Canon to the original manga series. Currently, a new Spinoff manga by Uhei Aoki named Ah My Job-Hunting Goddess (Aa Shūkatsu no Megami-sama) is ongoing which is a continuation of the manga and takes place sometimes after the wedding of Keichi and Belldandy. The series displays the story of how regular unlucky guy called Keichi Morisato was able to accidentally call the Goddess helpline number which invokes Belldandy, a First Class Goddess, to ask him for a wish to be granted and upon which Keichi asks Belldandy to be with him forever resulting in Belldandy living with Keichi. However, while they fall in love with each other, things don't go smoothly as they are faced with challenges in the form of Goddesses, Demons, and even the Almighty Himself. Cosmology & Explanation The Verse & It's Design The Cosmology of verse is not that simple and not that complex either. Basically put, the verse is a Multiverse that consists of Heaven, Hell/Demon Realm/Niflheim, The Main Universe where the story takes place, and many other alternate realities/worlds/universes/dimensions of unknown number. It has been established that the Universe is based on Superstring Theory and consists of 10 Dimensions. The Universe is controlled by Heaven's supercomputer Yggdrasil which controls all the aspects of not only the Real World, but also Heaven too and acting as a life support system for the Gods and Goddesses. Hell/Demon Realm/Niflheim also has a supercomputer system called Nidhogg which has similar functions like it's counterpart. As a result of this, everything in the Main Universe, from mere things like physical objects to abstracts like Fate, is perceived as Data and is manipulated by Gods, Goddesses, and Demons. While it was never shown or implied that Yggdrasil or Niddhog can control other alternate universes, it is assumed that there may be other computer systems that can control the alternate systems but it is completely unknown if it's true or not. Inhabitants Of The Realities The series makes it clear that in the verse there are regular Humans, extraterrestrial Aliens such as the Robot beings, Inter-Dimensional Beings such as Schroedinger Whales, Monsters from Hells and Alternate Realities such as the Angel Eater, Sentient beings made of Data/Sentient Programs such as Fenris/Lord Of Terror, Gods, Goddesses, and Demons. Out of them, Gods, Goddesses, and Demons come from a higher plane of existence and in order to interact with regular humans, they constantly regenerate their atomic structure. Moreover, Deities like these have nature and form that are incomprehensible for mortals which was shown when Mokkurkalfi showed Keichi a glimpse of her true nature which made him cry in fear and despair. Gods, Goddesses, and Demons cannot reproduce at will and as such, their numbers/population is limited. In order to ensure that both parties do not go in an all out war, the have appealed for Co-Existence via the use of Doublet System where the souls of a Demon and a God/Goddess are linked with each other since their childhood to ensure that both parties do not kill other Gods/Goddesses/Demons as it can affect both their population. Gods, Goddesses, and Demons are able to survive by absorbing the energy generated when an individual makes a wish. Ultimate Force The Origin of the Cosmos in the verse is completely unknown. It was never stated or implied anywhere in the series that Heaven or Hell created the Multiverse or that God/Almighty is the Supreme Being in the Verse. On the contrary, Heaven and Hell are a part of it, with God/Almighty being a member of the race of Gods and is the current ruler of Heaven. However, everyone is subjected to a system called The Ultimate Force which is divine power that stems since the ancient times in Heaven. The Ultimate Force is what governs all of heaven and it's inhabitants as well as a part of it being used by Yggdrasil system to control Fate and Causality of the Main Universe. The Ultimate Force is what governs the Fate of the beings whose wishes are granted by Gods and Goddesses. Even Gods and Demons are not exempted from it as the Ultimate Force is also used in Interspecies Romance Trial where failure would mean that both parties would never be able to meet each other no matter where they and how much they try. Even God/Almighty and Hild were affected by The Ultimate Force when they failed their Trail by cheating it and as a result they were cursed with the fate that they will never meet each other and even if they did somehow, they would die and there is nothing they could do to prevent it. Power For a Fantasy-Romantic Comedy series, OMG/AMG is a powerful verse. The verse ranges from Wall Level to above with Gods and Demons having statements of destroying villages and the entire Morisato residence as well as a feat of Sealed Belldandy casually conjuring a storm that covers multiple city block sized area and moreover they even have technology which can yield Solar System+ Level energy capable of wiping out even Second Class Deities. First Class Gods, Goddesses and Demons can do similar stuffs when they have their powers sealed, however unsealed versions of First Class Gods, Goddesses and Demons have statements of destroying a planet at full power. The God tiers of the verse The Almighty (OMG/AMG), Hild, and Anzasu are much more powerful than the rest of the Gods, Goddesses and Demons which includes Belldandy who moved a Star through her spell/prayer. The Almighty (OMG/AMG) in particular could likely use Yggdrasil System, especially the part of Ultimate Force in it, and can possibly affect the entire Universe making him Universal and the strongest in the series. Speedwise, most of the characters reach Supersonic+ speed in travel with Massively Hypersonic+ in reaction and attack speed. In terms of abilities, the verse is very haxxed with most, if not all, of the Deities having Reality Warping, Magic, Data Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction as a common part of their powers. Furthermore the verse also displays Fate Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation,etc. Note: One of the most recurring misconceptions in VS Debating regarding OMG/AMG verse's power is that since Gods, Goddesses and Demons come from a higher dimension or plane of existence, then they must be Metaversal in their true forms. However, contrary to popular beliefs, this is not at all true since the verse does not follow dimensional tiering at all in terms of power scaling. First of all, the entities do not have any Metaversal Level True Form. This misconception is generated from Belldandy's explanation on the Higher Dimensional nature of Gods/Goddesses/Demons. However, most people fail to see the fact that Belldandy was not at all talking about them creating weak lower dimensional avatars to interact with humans. But rather, in that scan she was talking about how the entities reshape their atomic structure in order to interact with Humans. Ergo, the form they use to interact with humans is their True Form but reshaped into 3D form. This was even made clear when Mokkurkalfi showed her true form to Keichi momentarily which proves that these forms are not the Avatars but rather their true forms itself concealed in a 3D perceivable body where their full power was hyped to be only Planet Level consistently. Secondly, the verse itself makes it clear that even First Class Deities have Planetary destruction via statements and based on this calc they would be Solar System+ Level but definitely not anything even close to Universal. Even via Statements there is nothing to suggest that Deities are Universal+ in power on their own, let alone being Metaversal or Multiversal. Moreover, the verse has shown that even Universal threats are too much for Gods and Goddess to handle such as when Welsper was going to Stop Time leading to the destruction of the Universe, or when Lord Of Terror threatened to destroy the Universe and no God or Goddess could do anything to stop him and even after he cut the Universal Superstring and was defeated, all of Yggdrasil's Power went into sustaining the Universe and restoring the Universal Superstring that caused Yggdrasil to cease functioning properly leading to the Age Regression and Acceleration for both Urd and Skuld respectively and also affecting Belldandy too making her shrink down. Furthermore, even normal demons such as Ehwaz and Mokkurkalfi as well as Skuld were scared of getting destroyed by Skuld's Anti-Proton Bomb which had Solar System+ Yield. And lastly, the verse does not at all display any infinite or immeasurable level transcendence of the higher dimensions over the lower ones and only comes from a simple analogical statement of Belldandy which is contradicted by multiple statements, implications, feats,etc. Characters Gods & Goddesses Image (1).png|'The Almighty'|link=The Almighty (OMG/AMG) Anzasu.jpeg|'Anzasu'|link=Anzasu Gallery 5118 20 1417426.png|'Belldandy'|link=Belldandy Cool mint lind and spear mint aa megami sama drawn by fujishima kousuke sample-07b786bc5da5b3fba427f9ec2bb96353.jpg|'Lind'|link=Lind Peorth aa megami sama drawn by fujishima kousuke sample-647880791b94ec48e24b9b603e511ac1.jpg|'Peorth'|link=Peorth 1566619102818.png|'Urd'|link=Urd 6d7abcf11ca3ea01575697e7ba574f98.jpg|'Skuld'|link=Skuld 1549156068808.png|'Lake Goddess'|link=Lake Goddess 1548962384499.png|'Celestine'|link=Celestine Demons Hild aa megami sama drawn by fujishima kousuke sample-71cb9882be99c85d83928254c61cb0f7.jpg|'Hild'|link=Hild Marller aa megami sama drawn by fujishima kousuke sample-f81013c88d282b29f027bc6afae664c2.jpg|'Mara'|link=Mara Ahmygoddesshagall.jpg|'Hagall'|link=Hagall Ahmygoddesseihwaz.jpg|'Ehwaz'|link=Ehwaz Ahmygoddesshrungnir.jpg|'Mokkurkalfi'|link=Mokkurkalfi Ahmygoddessthrym.jpg|'Thrym'|link=Thrym Ahmygoddesshalval.jpg|'Ebony Alvar'|link=Ebony Alvar Ahmygoddesswelsper1.jpg|'Welsper'|link=Welsper Others Screenshot 20190202-211515 1.png|'Lord Of Terror'|link=Lord Of Terror 147825.jpg|'Morgan Le Fay'|link=Morgan Le Fay 1548964184881.png|'Gate'|link=Gate Category:Oh My Goddess! Category:Verse Category:Animanga Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Threat level Quasar